


Like Mother Like Daughter

by glintwarsgreatest



Category: Gilmore Girls, Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glintwarsgreatest/pseuds/glintwarsgreatest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen had her daughter at 16, much to her parent's dismay and the basic ruin of their relationship. As her daughter grows up, so does Katniss, and they fill their lives with friends, love, heartbreak, and even family. AU, based on Gilmore Girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gilmore Girls is my favorite show, and I'm still not over the fact that it's over. I was watching it and realized how badly I wanted to do a story like this. (I'm not sure if one already exists so if it does... I'm sorry?) Unlike Gilmore Girls, the first three or four chapters start at the beginning - with Katniss finding out she is pregnant. After the first three (or four) chapters, there will be a time jump. It will follow the events of Gilmore Girls fairly closely, and it includes lines from the show. I own nothing.

January 1997

“ I wrote her off for the tenth time today  
And practiced all the things I would say  
But she came over  
I lost my nerve  
I took her back and made her dessert  
Now I know I’m being used  
That’s okay man cause I like the abuse  
I know she’s playing with me  
That’s okay cause I got no self esteem” 

The music blares from the speakers, louder than necessary on purpose. 

If there was one thing Katniss loved in the world it was the way her mom’s face would scrunch up just so in the mornings when she blasted music as she got ready for school. 

As she finished applying her make-up she heard the sound of her mothers heels as they pounded their way up the stairs and she smiled quickly to herself. 

“Katniss. Really? You must have low self esteem to be listening to such filth.” Her mother screeched at her and Katniss rolled her eyes as her mother unplugged her stereo. 

“Mom, you could have just asked me to turn it down you know.” 

Her mother rolled her eyes before taking in her daughter’s appearance, eyebrows lifting. 

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Her voice was heavy on the judgment and Katniss scoffed.

“My school uniform? Yes, this is what I’m wearing to school. Would you prefer I wear something else? I’m not sure if I can though, you know since this is the school uniform.” She emphasized the last words and her mother sighed in exasperation. 

“Only you can make a lovely school uniform look like something that crawled out of one of those awful Grunge magazines you read.” 

Katniss smirked at this. Her mother saying the word Grunge was worth whatever shit she had to go through today at school.

“Say Grunge again.” 

“Katniss this game is tired. Come downstairs and eat before Sampson takes you to school.” Her mother turned on her heel and left the room, purposefully leaving the door wide open.

“Yes mother.” Katniss whispered under her breath before grabbing her leather backpack and following after her. 

She didn’t look Grunge at all to be honest. She had her skirt on to the shortest regulation length it could be at, her shirt ironed and tie straight. Her mother had been referring to the combat boots she wore, but those were in style which is why there hadn’t been too much of a fight when she had purchased them. All it took was one look at the magazines for Margery Everdeen to let it go, withstanding snide remarks of course. 

When she made her way downstairs, she immediately went to pour herself some coffee before her mothers voice put a halt to her actions.

“Please Katniss, let Patricia do her job. Sit down.” Her mother barely looked up from her day planner, as this was a daily battle. Katniss hated the way her mother treated the maids, and was perfectly able to pour herself her own damn coffee, but she sat down anyways, shooting Patricia a look full of apologies. 

When her coffee was placed in front of her, along with a bowl of fruit, Katniss sighed and took a large sip, sparing a glance towards her father. 

He was immersed in his morning papers as always, not even noticing other people were in the room. Her parents carried on conversation about what needed to be done today – or more specifically who should be called in order for things to be done – and Katniss sat quietly, counting down the minutes until Sampson announced it was time to depart. 

Just as he arrived through the kitchen door, Margery looked up. 

“Oh Katniss, please do not forget, you have your dress fitting tomorrow afternoon for the debutante ball. We need to get initial sizes taken down.” 

Katniss sighed. She had been this close to escaping. 

“Fine Mom, whatever.” She said, trying to make her way over to the door. 

“Katniss, it is not whatever, it is the most important part of a young woman’s life, and you will be happy about it, do you understand?” Her mother stared at her with a look that sent shivers down Katniss’ spine. 

“Yes Mom. I will make sure to curtsey or whatever I have to do, show some cleavage, and then I’ll wait until someone asks for my hand in marriage like some deranged Jane Austen character. I got it.” 

She ran out the door before her mother could respond. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wasn’t particularly popular at school, much to her parent’s dismay. She didn’t participate in extra curricular activities – even though apparently if she didn’t she was destined to a life of servitude and probably prostitution according to her mother – and she had a smart mouth, making it impossible for her to make friends with the blonde headed bimbos that ran the place. 

She also wasn’t one to flaunt her parent’s wealth, which was almost a sin at her school. She didn’t talk constantly about the trips her parents forced her to go on to exquisite places, which might have been enjoyable if she had been with anyone else, and she didn’t go to the parties they threw unless it was guaranteed there would be alcohol. 

Her one saving grace was that she was pretty, which meant people were nice to her out of some weird misguided loyalty. It was fucking ridiculous how important appearances were to these people, and she had two more fucking years with them before she could peace the hell out and never look back. 

It also helped that she had Gale, her boyfriend for a while now. Girls swooned over him but he only had eyes for her, and she would never date any of the other fuck-twats she was forced to be around for 8 hours a day, so she was grateful for his presence in her life. 

The sex wasn’t bad either. 

In fact, if he wasn’t taking so long to meet her outside of school right now that’s what they would be doing. Her mother had a DAR meeting this afternoon and her father was probably busy sucking some guys cock at the golf course (this is what she assumed he must do there because he was always going to the “club”.), which meant she and Gale had the house to themselves. 

When he finally does come into view he’s wearing an apologetic grin on his face, which Katniss knows is code for “sorry got in trouble”. She grins back at him before rolling her eyes. 

“Hey babe, sorry.” He said as he came up to her before placing a quick kiss to her lips. 

“S’alright. What happened this time?” She asked as they climbed into the back of the car, and he smirked. 

“Well I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.” He told her and she huffed.

“Or I could just have Sampson drop you off at home.” She responded, pretending to pick lint off her skirt so he wouldn’t see her smile. 

“No, anything but that! Fine, I’ll tell you, but only if you promise me Sampson won’t tell.” He was being over-dramatic, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying it. She raised her eyebrows at Sampson, who pretending to be locking his lips with a key. Gale laughed heartily at this.

“Sampson, my man.” He turned towards Katniss with a gleam in his eye. 

“Apparently someone left a stack of Playboys in the boys locker room on one of the benches right near the entrance before there was a tour for some parents. It’s quite the scandal.” He told her, his eyebrows wagging. 

“Gale you didn’t! How on earth will those poor rich people ever recover?” She brought her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. 

“I’m sure they’ll buy themselves something shiny to help with the trauma.” He laughed with her. 

“Do they know it was you?” She asked before leaning into his side, his arm coming up around her. 

“Naw, they just suspect, since you know I have quite the ‘rebellious attitude.’” He used air quotes to exaggerate the posh accent he had adapted, and Katniss snorted. 

“Yes, how dare you upset their delicate natures time and time again, you rebel you.” She pinched his side and he shouted. 

“Hey! I’ll have you know I am very rebellious, don’t forget that time I crashed my car.” She looked up at him from her spot on his shoulder and could see him trying to hold back laughter.

“Oh, you mean the one you got literally a month ago for your birthday? You crashed that on purpose? You weren’t drunk and didn’t know how to drive a stick shift or anything like that?” She prodded his side again and he finally looked down to her, not bothering to hold his laughter back. 

“Nope, I never drink, I have a future to think about after all.” 

This made Katniss roll her eyes. If she had a dollar for every time his or her parents had told them this, she would be as rich as they were. 

“Yes, and God forbid we have any fun before those futures happen.” 

Gale made a sound of agreement in the back of his throat, and they were silent for the remaining five minutes of the car ride, predictably stewing over how little control they had of their lives. 

When Sampson dropped them off, they made their way inside the large mansion she called “home” or, more accurately, her “parents house”, and Gale immediately veered towards to drink cart. 

“What to drink my dear?” He asked in a fake and over embellished accent. 

“Ummmmm, scotch, please, you know how I do love my scotch.” She answered, imitating her father, causing Gale to laugh. He poured them each a glass half full, knowing her mother and father wouldn’t be home until later and then they were both off to some fucking ridiculous function. 

He landed on the couch next to her, his fingers tapping the sides of his glass. She took a sip and waited for him to say whatever was on his mind. When he didn’t she pushed his thigh with her foot to get his attention. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” She asked and he sighed. 

“I had my meeting with the college reps today.” He sounded serious.

“And what did they have to say?” She asked. She had had hers last week and had been thoroughly turned off to everything they had to say. 

“I don’t really know, I tuned them out pretty much. I decided that I don’t want to go to college.” He answered, not looking at her, taking a sip of his own drink instead. 

“But we have to go to college, and then we have to get fancy jobs that make us dead to the world and have children we hate. It’s the plan.” She deadpanned and he laughed. 

“Yeah, well fuck the plan. I’m doing something else.” He finally glanced over at her, a small smile on his face. 

“You can’t just fuck the plan, the plan came over on Mayflower Gale. And what would you do instead?” She was being semi-serious. The plan was pretty much set in stone. It was the same plan her parent’s followed, and their parents before that. She couldn’t really see a way out of it. 

“I don’t know. Go to Europe maybe? Not the way our parents go, maybe backpack or something. Just… live a little without having to worry that my parents are going to send me to some military school.” He shrugged and drained his drink. She followed, draining hers, handing him her empty glass as he stood to get a refill while she removed her shoes. 

“Oh? And what would I do while you were skipping around Europe?” She was trying to not sound wounded that she would be left behind, but she was failing. When he returned and handed her the glass, he gave her his full attention. 

“You’re coming with me of course.” His eyes had a lock on hers and she gulped. 

“Oh I am? Will I be backpacking as well?” She began to run her sock clad foot up and down his thigh. 

“Yeah. Or no, you can sleep in a hotel and I’ll sleep on a bench outside. I don’t care really as long as you’re with me.” He set his drink down and ran his hand up her calf. 

“And what will Margery, Robert, Hazelle, and Gregory say about our little plan?” She asked, placing her drink down next to his and leaning back against the arm of the couch. 

“Fuck them.” Gale responded shrugging. 

“I’d rather fuck you.” Katniss said, and like that, the conversation ended. But even after he had launched himself on top of her, tearing her shirt open, she couldn’t help but think about the plan he had just revealed to her. 

She had to admit, it didn’t sound half bad. 

She was brought back to the present by the feel of him pulling her skirt down, his fingers dancing on the outside of her underwear. If the plan didn’t work out, at least they would still have each other; have this, her favorite type of distraction from the world they didn’t want to be a part of. 

Besides, they still had two years before they were expected to grow up. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One and a half months later (March 1997)

“Katniss? Katniss!” Her mother’s screeching from the bottom of the stairs was incessant and Katniss was ready to actually murder her. On the list of things she wanted to be doing right now, getting dressed up for the debutante ball in two weeks to have a portrait made was decidedly not one of them. The woman with the drawn on eyebrows was having a fucking fit trying to make sure everything was up to Margery’s standards, and Katniss just wanted to tell her that as long as it was anything involving her daughter, Margery’s standards could not be met. 

Of course, the dress didn’t fit. It’s not like it was her fault, maybe she had been eating a lot lately but still, it shouldn’t be this difficult to get the fucking thing zipped and buttoned along the back. As the woman behind her tried for the thousandth time to get the thing closed Katniss stood looking at herself in the mirror, trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong. 

“It’s like it won’t close around your middle. I don’t understand. Maybe your bloated.” The woman muttered mostly to herself, but the words reached Katniss’ ears, causing her stomach to drop. 

She should be bloated. In fact, she should have been on her period….. weeks ago. Her face went pale as she heard her mother enter the room. 

“What on earth is taking so long?” Margery trilled, causing Katniss to wince. 

“It’s just not fitting, I can’t get it to close.” The woman answered. Katniss stood silent, watching herself in the mirror. She felt her mother try to force the thing closed, but of course it didn’t work. 

“We just had this fitted over a month ago! Katniss, have you been gaining weight?” Her mother seemed concerned, but Katniss knew it was faked. 

“Uh maybe?” She responded, not quite over the shock of her realization yet. 

“Well put on some sweats and take a jog around the block. We’ll have to try again next week I guess. I’ll go tell the photographers to pack up. Your father is not going to be pleased about this young lady.” Her mother whipped out the room, while Katniss nodded silently. 

Three hours later, she sat in the bathroom, holding the stick that would confirm whether or not her suspicions were correct. 

When the strip turned pink, she knew they were. 

She was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

March 1997

She was starting to show. She had to tell them soon. There was no getting out of it really. 

However, she would be getting out of the debutante ball, so at least there was some sort of bright side. 

She was going to do it tonight, but first she had to tell Gale. She wondered for the thousandth time what his response would be. She had known for two weeks now, and had already come up with a plan, but his response would decide if he was going to be a part of it or not. 

She knew that wasn’t particularly fair, but it wasn’t about him and her anymore. Nothing really mattered besides the baby to her at this point, and making sure that the baby never felt trapped the way she had felt her entire life. She would make sure the baby knew she loved it, (since she often wondered if her mother even liked her), and never wished to escape from it’s parents as badly as she wanted to escape hers. 

So she didn’t care if the plan was fair, because she knew the plan was right. 

She was tired, yawning as she waited for him out side of school. When he finally rounded the corner, his face lit up when he spotted her. She tried to smile back, but it was forced. It he noticed, he didn’t say anything, sliding into the car after her quickly. 

The car ride was quiet, mostly due to the new driver who sat at the wheel, but as soon as they entered her house, Gale livened up. 

“Want a drink?” He asked, and she shook her head no. 

“Actually, I need to talk to you about something.” She told him, and he looked at her in confusion. 

“Alright, give me a minute.” He answered, filling his glass to the brim with bourbon. She could smell it from her spot on the couch and it made her stomach roll. 

“Could you maybe leave that over there for a minute? It’s important.” She was beginning to get impatient, and she most definitely didn’t want to puke on his shoes before she got a change to finally tell him. 

He shot her a look but nodded his head, setting the glass down to join her. 

“What’s so important that I can’t drink?” He asked her, obviously annoyed. She huffed and sat up, looking at her hands on her lap for a moment. 

“Gale….” She took a deep breath and met his eyes. “I’m pregnant.” 

He sat in silence as her words washed over him. She looked back down at her hands. 

“Well… shit.” He finally said and she chuckled to herself despite the circumstances. 

“Yeah, pretty much.” 

“Have you told your parents yet?” He asked, and she sighed.

“No, I was planning on telling them tonight. I figured I should tell you first.” She began picking at her skirt, which was getting to be really tight these days before looking up at him again. His eyes were closed, his pointer finger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“They’re gonna kill me.” He said, not breaking his posture and she laughed.

“No, they like you. They might kill me though.” He smiled at her when she said this, before bringing his hands up to scrub his face. 

“What should we do?” She asked him, waiting on his answer, an answer that would determine so much. 

“It’s not like we have a choice. We’re going to do whatever they want us to do.” He responded, his shoulders sagging. 

Internally, she felt a piece of herself break. That wasn’t the right answer, but it was the one she had been afraid of. 

“Gale, we always have a choice.” She whispered, but he shook his head. 

“No, we really don’t. This isn’t the same as running off to Europe for a year Katniss. I need that drink now.” He stood up swiftly, the conversation done apparently. 

She buried her face in her hands, and when he spoke up again she didn’t bother to look back his direction. 

“I’ll be here for you tonight, and through all of this. I’m sorry.” He said dejectedly.

She didn’t respond, instead she sat in her place, steeling herself against the idea that she would be doing this alone. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had been hell. Her parents had been delighted to have Gale over for dinner, but when Katniss had finally told them the news, that had changed very quickly. 

Her father had turned about 10 different shades of red before her mother had talked him down from killing Gale. Then they had both turned on her, telling her that she had ruined her life, ruined their reputation, ruined Gale’s and his parents, and most importantly ruined her chance at being presented into society properly. 

What a shame. 

Now she and Gale sat on the stairs, listening to their respective sets of parents argue over what to do. 

Her mother had immediately called Gale’s mother, insisting they come over to talk about this current situation. 

When Gale’s father suggested an abortion, Katniss felt herself get sick. That would not be happening. 

She was surprised when her mother had agreed, and had vehemently opposed the idea, telling Gale’s father he could get the hell out of her house if he was going to suggest that again. That had made Katniss smile. 

Her father had been strangely quiet the entire time, but when he spoke up near the end of the heated argument between the adults it was with finality. 

She couldn’t see him, but she heard him just fine. 

“They will get married. They will live here. Gale will go to school and when he’s done he will be placed at my company.” 

Katniss felt her heart sink. That was not at all what she wanted for this child. She assumed this plan would snap Gale out of his allegiance to their parents, since it was the last kind of life he wanted as well. 

“You know it sounds alright. Us getting married, living here. It doesn’t sound bad.” He told her quietly, whispering so they couldn’t be overheard. 

Katniss stared at him in shock. 

“No it doesn’t sound alright. You’re seriously okay with them planning our lives out like this? Planning “it’s” life out?” She was fuming but Gale was so shell shocked he couldn’t tell. 

“We don’t really have another choice I guess.” He shrugged in resignation, turning his attention back to the new sound of the adults planning out their lives. 

She heard Gale’s father call her a slut and she closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall. 

“No, Gale, I already told you. We always have another choice.”

When he remained silent she sighed internally. She liked Gale, she thought she loved him a little even, but at this point she could no longer see any type of future with him. She wouldn’t have him forced to marry her, regretting her and their child for the rest of his life, resigned to the life their parents had planned for them. 

More importantly, she wouldn’t do that to the baby. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her refusal to marry Gale didn’t go over well with either set of parents, but she could tell his father Gregory was silently pleased. He didn’t hide his disdain of her at all, holding her in open contempt whenever her parents had the Hawthorne family over for dinner in an attempt to provide some sort of normalcy to their lives. 

However, once she started showing there was no normalcy left to be had, she was very literally the elephant in the room that no one could ignore. 

She dropped out of school and began to receive private tutoring at her parent’s insistence. She wanted to get her GED, and did so under the radar because her parent’s assumed she would go back to school once this whole “ordeal” was over with, but she knew better. 

She also began to save what little money she could in a box hidden in her closet where she knew her mother never looked, and the maids turned a blind eye. 

The fights she had with her parents became legendary; the cops were called at least twice when Katniss would storm out of the house to get some air, only to be followed by both Margery and her father. 

When the doctor told them the fighting was placing stress on the baby they calmed down some, choosing to throw snide remarks her way instead. Of course anything the baby needed was purchased by them, and she could have sworn they were somewhat excited, but she knew they would never actually say that. They insisted on calling the baby an “it” even after they found out it would be a girl, and her father’s tone of voice made it sound like he was talking about a rat he had seen in a sewer instead of his future granddaughter. It only strengthened her resolve to get away really. 

Her parents continued on as if nothing had happened, joking with their friends about their failed daughter, about how hopefully they could “save this one” in reference to her child. They kept going to their parties and meetings and it afforded Katniss a lot of alone time she came to cherish. 

The maids became her friends during this time, cooking her the foods she craved, sneaking her the store bought things her mother would have a fit about if she was to ever find out. She spent a lot of time reading on the internet about jobs that were opening, or places she could escape to if she needed. 

Realistically she knew she would have to wait until the baby was a little bit older and little less dependent on her, but she still dreamt about it every night. 

She and Gale grew apart, his ego bruised when she refused to marry him, but she knew deep down he was glad. He still came over, held her hand, watched television with her, but she knew his heart wasn’t in it. He had already started to resent the fact she was having his baby.

He asked her to some dance, but she declined. When he insisted they were still kids and should be doing the things kids do, she had reacted by telling him that maybe he was, but she sure as hell wasn’t, at least not anymore. He didn’t push the subject, and she heard from her mother he had taken some other girl. 

She didn’t care, not in the way she expected. Instead of feeling sorry for herself, she spent the night talking to her stomach, telling the baby all the ways it was loved, and that it’s father would come around eventually. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she was seven months pregnant and as big as a fucking house, she had a scare that sent her to the hospital. Gale tore into her room, a panicked look on his face, the only thing that calmed him being the sound of the baby’s healthy heart beat coming from the ultrasound machine. 

When the doctor told them it was just false contractions, and he cried in relief, Katniss smiled. 

“I was so scared.” He told her, his trembling obvious. 

“We’re okay, you heard the doctor. You heard her heartbeat. She’s fine.” She ran a hand through his hair, assuring him she was all right. 

He nodded numbly, before raising his palm up towards her stomach. 

“Can I?” He asked and she nodded, guiding his hand so he could feel the baby. 

“Wow.” It’s all he said, and they sat in silence until the doctors made him leave. 

When he was gone, Katniss couldn’t help herself when she leaned down (as much as was possible) and whispered to the baby. 

“I told you. He’ll love you, even if he doesn’t love me.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
October 1997

She was sitting alone in her room watching tv and eating a sandwich when she felt it. Her back had been hurting all fucking day, which was normal at this point, but when she felt a sharp pain that didn’t let up when she changed her position, she knew it was time to go. 

She wrapped herself in a coat, grabbed her portable cd player, and her keys before scribbling out a note for her parents. They were at some music foundation fundraiser and even if she knew how to reach them, she didn’t really want to. 

Climbing in to the car, she drove herself to the hospital, stopping a few times to make sure she didn’t get in a wreck because of the pain before continuing on her way. 

When she arrived she checked herself into the maternity ward, filling out paperwork alone, ignoring the looks of pity she was receiving from those around her. She much preferred the judgmental looks, those she could handle. But pity? No, she hated that more than anything. 

Eventually she was brought into a room and given a gown to change into, and she sat waiting until the pain became unbearable and they administered Demerol, which made her slightly loopy but didn’t make the pain go away. 

When a doctor checked her cervix and told her it was time for the “big show” she threw an ice chip at him, and they took the ice chips away. 

It fucking hurt. A lot. She had not been prepared for how bad it would hurt, and it was making her more surely than usual. Her nurse regarded her cautiously before they began to wheel her down the hallway. 

“You gonna be okay sweetie?” The lady asked and Katniss gritted her teeth. 

“I’m 16 and I’m about to push a baby out of my vagina what do you fucking think?” She fired back. 

Another contraction rippled through her and she held onto the side bars of her hospital bed with all of her strength. 

“Shit, this hurts. I want this to STOP now.” 

“Just breath deep okay?” The nurse rubbed her back and Katniss rolled her eyes… or at least tried to. 

“Breathing doesn’t help! Can I hit you instead?” She was half serious at this point, hitting the nurse might actually help. At least it would be enjoyable to watch. 

“What?” The nurse stepped back for a moment. 

“Or pinch you really hard? Can I bite you, or pull your hair or maybe do something else? Cause that might make me feel better.” She huffed it out and the nurse chuckled. 

“No, none of that. We’re almost to the room.” With that the nurse hurried ahead, probably trying to make sure Katniss didn’t actually get to lay a hand on her. When the shouts of her parents invaded her ears, she begged the men rolling her bed to move faster. 

“Katniss Everdeen! What the hell is this!” Her mother had caught up to them, and was waving the note she had left in her face. 

“Hey Mom, would love to chat but I’m kind of busy.” Katniss didn’t even turn to look at her Mom, instead focusing on how close they were to the door of her room. 

“You don’t leave a note to tell us you are in labor young lady! Who does that? Mom, going to the hospital, think I’m in labor, see you later, Katniss?! What is wrong with you?” Her mother was once again screeching, drawing the attention of everyone around them, when suddenly the nurse from earlier appeared at their side. 

“Ma’am you need to go back to the waiting room, right now.” Her voice sounded harsh and Katniss smiled despite herself. 

“What? No, I’m going in with my daughter!” 

“No! Mom no you aren’t!” Katniss yelled back, and the nurse placed a protective hand on her back. 

“Ma’am you are not cleared to come in here with us. You need to go sit down and wait, one of us will be out to update you shortly.” 

With that, they pushed Katniss’ bed into the room and closed the door, leaving her mother standing out in the hallway, speechless. 

“Still want to hit me?” The nurse asked Katniss as she placed fluids on an IV next to her. 

“Nope, want to hit my mom instead.” Katniss replied, and the nurse laughed before handing her back a bucket of ice chips and turning a blind eye as Katniss began to throw them at the nurses surrounding her (with one exception). 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How much fucking longer?” Katniss bellowed as another contraction ripped through her. 

“You’re almost there. We should be ready to push soon.” The doctor staring at her junk replied. 

“You keep saying “We” you asshole, but all you are is a glorified fucking catcher, so do me a favor and don’t act like you are going to be doing jack shit!” She was beyond caring about what she must sound like, she was pretty sure she would be cursing her way through this entire thing, and when it was done, she was going to begin sending hate mail to every author of every book that called labor the most miraculous moment of any mother’s life. 

It did not feel miraculous; it felt more like she was being ripped in two. The scene from Alien where the thing pops out and scares the crew shitless had crossed her mind more than once at this point, and since she had ran out of ice chips she couldn’t take her pain out of anyone except for verbally anymore. 

When the doctor informed her it was time to push, she held on the side rails of her bed with a vice like grip. The nurse she liked stood next to her, helping her count her breathing, and after the first push Katniss was pretty sure this was going to be what killed her. 

“Okay, ready to go again?” The doctor asked and Katniss groaned before nodding her head. 

“This kid better be a fucking angel I swear to fucking god!” She shouted as she pushed again. 

When a nurse standing near the end of her bed gave her a disappointed look, she decided to focus on her instead of threatening her about to be born daughter. 

“What the fuck are you looking at?” She shouted through clenched teeth as she pushed again. 

“Never seen a baby being born? Isn’t this your goddamn job?” She fell back against the bed to regain her breath while her nurse tried to hold back laughter. 

“Okay, one more!” The doctor exclaimed excitedly. 

“Are you lying? That sounds like a lie. I don’t think this will ever fucking be over.” Katniss peered at him from her position and could tell he was smiling. 

“One more, I promise. Just one more time.” 

Katniss nodded and sat back up with her nurse’s help, and took a deep breath. She pushed as hard as she could, shouting her way through it, and when she finally felt the baby slip free she closed her eyes in relief. 

The moment she heard the wails of the baby, her eyes shot back open, searching frantically until they landed on the gooey mess in the doctors arms. 

“It’s a girl!” He told her, and the nurse helped her cut the umbilical cord before they took the baby over to the side of the room to clean her and do whatever else they did with a newborn. 

Katniss didn’t take her eyes off of them until they placed the baby in her arms, and then the doctors and nurses ceased to exist until they were prodding her for a name. 

“Uh, Katniss Victoria Everdeen.” She rambled off. 

She could name her baby after herself after what she had just done to get it here, and the middle name Victoria was pretty. She didn’t look up as they jostled her and cleaned her, content to continue staring at the red squashed in face of her daughter. 

She was perfect. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Surprisingly, the moments after the birth of her daughter were some of the most civil she and her parents had ever shared. Her mother cried, and only chastised her briefly for naming the baby after herself. Her father was silent, but she could see the tears gathering in his eyes. 

Gale’s father didn’t come, but his mother did with Gale in tow. By that time the baby had been placed in the nursery, and Katniss was allowed to walk down to show him. 

When they reached the glass pane window, Katniss pointed their daughter out to him. 

“Wow, she’s pretty.” He said quietly. 

“She’s perfect.” Katniss corrected him. 

“I guess this means we have to get married now.” He said after a moment, and Katniss didn’t bother to look away from their daughter. If he looked at that baby girl and all he saw was that they had to get married, she knew she was right to have fought it for the last eight months.

She didn’t bother to answer him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter before the time jump! It was fun to "research" (by that I mean marathon watch Gilmore Girls). Thanks to everyone who has messaged me or left a comment about this story! A few things: In the show, the main character Lorelai named her daughter after herself, much like Katniss did in this story, and in the show the daughter goes by Rory. In this story Katniss' daughter will go by Kit, which is a combo of her first and middle name - kind of. Next chapter will be 15 years (almost) in the future!

September 1998

“Katniss! Pick up Kit’s stroller today! I will not ask again!” Margery yelled to Katniss from downstairs early one morning. 

Katniss groaned and rolled over in bed, looking over into Kit’s crib, to find her baby sitting up and smiling in her direction. 

“Yeah, it’s funny isn’t it you little munchkin? Grandma likes yelling at mommy, it’s her favorite thing to do.” Katniss couldn’t help but grin as Kit began to laugh. It was infectious, and it made waking up in the morning a lot easier. 

The eleven months since Kit had been born hadn’t been the easiest for Katniss but they were undoubtedly happy. Sure her parents and her still fought like cats and dogs, with their constant reminders that she was nothing better than a teenage mother, and her relationship with Gale was a distant memory but still, her baby was healthy and looked at her like she shit gold. 

That look actually terrified Katniss, because she was pretty sure if she didn’t’ get them out of here soon it would turn from a look of pure love to whatever look she gave her own mother, and she couldn’t handle if it did. 

Kit had proven to be smart for a baby, which wasn’t really surprising given that both of her parents were fairly smart to begin with. Kit wouldn’t know that though, given that her father rarely came around and when he did it was only long enough for the guilt to set in before he basically ran out of the house. 

He was in his senior year of high school, and Margery had been true to form, informing Katniss of every step Gale took. How she knew was a mystery to Katniss, and she was partially convinced her mother had been making most of it up just to get under her skin. 

Gale’s lack of response towards parenthood rested solely on Katniss’ shoulders according to her parents. When she denied marrying him again, it was her fault when he didn’t show much interest in the baby, because of course, everything was Katniss’ fault. 

Whatever trust she had had in Gale was gone now, and the letter she was planning on sending to him this afternoon was all the explanation he was going to get from her until he decided to get his shit together. 

She waited upstairs for a little bit, spoon- feeding Kit her food, listening for the sound of the door closing. When she was sure it had, she pulled the suitcase out from under her bed. 

Today was the day. Kit had begun walking recently, and Katniss knew it was time to get a move on. She had some money saved up, enough maybe for a used car, and knew where she was headed, and that was all she really needed. 

“You ready to get out of this hell hole?” She asked her daughter, who cocked her head to the side, probably confused by her mother’s nervousness. 

“Sure you are. It’ll be fun. We’ll be actually staring our lives, and instead of waking up to the sound of my mother’s screaming, we can wake up to something much nicer. Maybe some Metallica, or you know, a chainsaw.” Katniss was rambling to herself, but she had Kit’s rapt attention so she kept going. 

She loved that her daughter seemed to hang on her every word. Kit was one of the few people who she really even talked to at this point, and even though she knew the baby didn’t understand any of what was being said, she still appreciated it.

Picking up her daughter, Katniss made her way down the stairs with a bag in hand to fill with all the baby items she would need.

She had packed away all of the clothing she could, all of the medicine and plenty of food and blankets, intent on making sure Kit would be taken care of even if the immediate future was uncertain. 

After packing everything she could in the few bags, she put Kit on her hip, and walked out to the mailbox, depositing the letter to Gale. The one for her parents was upstairs waiting on her dresser, but she wouldn’t lay that one on the table until after they left for their function tonight. 

The cab coming to get the two of them wasn’t arriving until 7:30 that night, half an hour after whatever thing her parents were going to was supposed to start. Until then it was a waiting game. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katniss and Kit spent the day amusing each other, as was normal. A long amount of time was devoted to Katniss sitting on the floor with her hands held out encouraging Kit to walk into her arms, and the baby girl was determined to do so, her face set in concentration as she stumbled her way towards her mother. 

When Kit was thoroughly exhausted, Katniss read to her from one of the books she had stashed in a bag. She knew she should probably be reading her baby books, but she settled on the classics instead, and they seemed to hold Kit’s attention better anyways. 

Katniss liked that about her daughter. Hell, she liked everything but that was one of her favorites. 

After sitting through a long dinner, where her mother once again yelled at her about the damn stroller, and her father once again made a remark about how Gale was doing great in school, Katniss waited tensely for her parents to leave. 

When she heard the door shut, she immediately went about pulling the luggage downstairs, setting it next to the stroller her mother had been bitching about all day. She held Kit in her lap as she sat nervously on the couch, and when the knock on the door came she set the letter down on the table for her parents to find. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cab driver helped Katniss load everything into the trunk, and Katniss secured Kit in her car seat in the back before climbing in next to her. 

“Where to again?” The cab driver asked and Katniss took a deep breath, glancing over her shoulder at the monstrosity house she was leaving behind. 

“Panem City. An Inn called The Hob.” 

The cab driver nodded his understanding and took off down the driveway, and Katniss didn’t dare look back again. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at The Hob is was dark, but only about eight in the evening, so Katniss knew it would still be open, or she hoped at least that someone would still be there. 

She unloaded all of her belongings, pulling Kit from her car seat and wrapping her in a blanket before marching up the front steps. 

She was determined to get a job and hopefully a place to live, and was prepared to not take no for an answer. She couldn’t afford to take no for an answer. 

She couldn’t go home, especially since she wasn’t particularly wanted there. She was tired of hearing about what an embarrassment she had turned out to be, and how her life had taken a toll on her parents. She couldn’t go back, even if she had wanted to. 

Reaching up she knocked on the front door of the inn, and stood back, waiting for someone to answer. 

After a few moments, a woman near her mother’s age answered the door. 

“Can I help you?” The woman asked, looking at Katniss quizzically. 

“I’m here for a job. Any job.” Katniss responded, her voice firm despite the fact that inside she was shaking. She felt Kit reach for her braid and tug on it, and suddenly she was prepared to grovel at the feet of this woman. 

The woman eyed her for a moment before stepping fully out onto the porch. 

“Okay, what are your qualifications?” She asked. 

“I don’t’ have any.” Katniss responded, shifting the baby in her arms. She didn’t want to break eye contact, but the need to make sure the blanket covered Kit was more important. After she was done tucking the blanket around the girl’s ears, she turned her gaze back towards the older woman. 

“Recommendations?” The woman asked. 

“None.” Katniss answered, shifting on her feet, not daring to break eye contact. 

The woman regarded her silently for a few minutes, her gaze shifting to the bags behind Katniss, before finally coming to rest on Kit as she played with Katniss’s braid. 

“Are those your bags?” She asked and Katniss nodded. 

“Do you have a place to live?” She asked and this time Katniss shrugged her shoulders. 

“I… no. But I’ll find somewhere. I just need a job first.” She felt Kit snuggle into her breast, and instinctively brought her hand up to hold her head there, hoping to trap whatever warmth she could. 

“And is that your baby?” The woman’s voice was softer now as she indicated towards Kit.

“Yes. This is my daughter.” Katniss answered, holding Kit to her more tightly. 

“Alright. Come inside and get warm. I’ll have the boys bring your bags upstairs until we can find you a more permanent living situation here on the grounds. You can start work in two days.” The woman held the door open wider and waved a hand towards the girls on her front porch. 

Two men came rushing outside and the woman told them to get the bags and carry them upstairs to room 12. 

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Katniss told her as she stepped inside, instantly grateful for the warmth. 

“I have a feeling you’ll more than make it up to me. I’m Sae.” The woman held her hand out and Katniss took it.

“I’m Katniss. This is my daughter…. Also Katniss, but she goes by Kit.” Katniss smiled at the older woman, instantly feeling more relaxed. 

“Well Katniss, let’s have a seat in the dining room. All the guests are in for the night so we’ll have it to ourselves. Let me get us some coffee alright?” 

Katniss nodded and followed Sae into the dining room, sitting down at one of the tables, watching as she disappeared behind a door. When she was out of sight, Katniss felt herself tremble slightly, and hugged Kit to her for a long moment. 

“We’re going to be okay love. We’re going to be okay.” She told Kit, who responded with a gurgling laugh, once again preoccupied by her mother’s braided hair. Katniss smiled down at her and sat her down on her lap. 

Sae returned with a tray, two coffee cups and a sippy cup present. 

“I hope it’s okay, I brought some water for Kit.” 

Katniss smiled at her, thankful, and instantly began to coerce Kit into drinking some of the water. She complied easily, gulping it down as quickly as she could, and when Katniss was satisfied she had had enough, she set down the sippy cup to grab her own cup of coffee. 

She inhaled the smell, her eyes closing briefly, and she heard Sae chuckle. 

“I must say, I do like a person who appreciates coffee.” 

“I’ve always liked it, but having a baby has turned it into a necessity. It rivals air for me most of the time.” Katniss shrugged and took a long sip out of the mug. 

“Well Katniss, how about we get to know each other a little?” Sae suggested and Katniss nodded, not particularly ready to answer any personal questions. 

“How old are you dear?” Sae asked, pushing a plate of cookies towards her. 

“I’m 17.” Katniss took a cookie off the plate, hoping there wasn’t an age requirement here. 

“17. And how old is Kit?” Sae asked.

“A year in October.” Katniss responded, and she couldn’t help the way her lips curved into a smile when Kit looked up at her questioningly. 

“Yeah, a year since you put me through hell kid. But it’s okay, it was worth it.” She leaned down and placed a kiss on Kit’s forehead, causing her to squeal. 

Sae laughed at the display and Katniss felt her cheeks warm.

“Well Katniss, I have a maid job open. Does that sound alright to you?” 

“Yes, really anything would be great. Thank you.” Katniss spoke with fervor wanting her new boss to know how grateful she was. 

“And for tonight you can stay in one of our vacant rooms, but I’ve already told the boys to start clearing out the little potting shed we have. It’s not much, but it will fit a bed and it already has a tub and a toilet. It has heating and air, and a little bench outside, and you can live in it rent-free until you get on your feet. Does that sound okay?” 

Katniss nodded, hoping the tears in her eyes wouldn’t fall just yet. She didn’t want to be seen as weak, but she also knew she had caught quite the break. This woman was taking her in, and saving her from whatever unknown future she had set up for herself upon leaving her parents home. 

When Sae reached across the table and grasped one of Katniss’ hands, she looked up and locked eyes with the woman. 

“Welcome to The Hob dear.” 

“Thank you.” Katniss said once again, quietly. And she meant it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, watching maids work around her throughout her entire life had rubbed off on Katniss. She was good at the work, getting her job done quickly and better than everyone else (much to the dismay of the other maids who didn’t bother to hide their contentment of her). 

She grew close to Sae, who took her under her wing, watching Kit during the day while Katniss worked. 

She fixed up the potting shed, pulling a curtain around the tub and the toilet, effectively creating a bathroom. She and Kit shared a bed, but Katniss didn’t mind that in the slightest. As Kit grew, Katniss learned to make jumpers and other clothing for her, adapting to not having any type of money at all. What money she did have she saved earnestly in hopes of affording a new place to live, but Sae made her promise not to be in a rush. 

She was welcomed at The Hob for as long as she wanted. 

It was nice to be wanted, to be cared for. She was realistically still a kid herself, but she worked hard and took care of her daughter, growing up in the process. 

At night, after dinner, she and Kit would sit out on the bench in front of their home, feeding the ducks, which always made Kit smile and laugh. Sometimes The Hob would be putting on a party for a guest and they would listen to the music that rang out across the grounds. 

(One night when Katniss was tired from a long day, Kit had been insistent about going outside, shouting “Duck!”, while Katniss stood dumbstruck that her daughter had just spoken a full word. 

It wasn’t lost on Katniss that Kit’s first word was an insistent and stubborn plea. It reminded her a lot of herself. )

Her parents found her, but other than a letter that was more than somewhat insulting, they didn’t have much contact. Katniss relented eventually and paid them strained and contentious visits on major holidays after Kit turned three, not wanting to shut them out of her daughter’s life, but every time they went she was even more intent on not letting them into her own. 

They didn’t have much, but Katniss was eventually able to buy a Jeep to transport her daughter around in, and by Kit’s sixth birthday, she was able to move them out of the potting shed and into a relatively nice house in Panem City. She moved up at The Hob fairly quickly, moving into better positions all the time, until she was eventually a part of management. She was good at her job, and she actually really loved it, which was surprising given her normal distaste of people, but the more distance there was between her old life and her new one, she began to think that distaste was more of the type of people she was constantly surrounded with growing up. 

She and Kit spent their time reading, watching movies, listening to music and talking. Kit was an avid reader of all types of books, and Katniss made sure to keep her thirst quenched. She was smart – so smart sometimes it freaked Katniss out a little – and was able to charm the pants off of anyone she met. They spent all of their time together, and every moment made Katniss impossibly happy. 

They might not have had much, but they had each other, and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of summarized the ending because I didn't want to spend a whole lot of time on the childhood aspect since this is based on a show where there wasn't a childhood aspect if that makes sense


	4. Chapter 4 Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in August of 2013. There are differences between the show and this story, but this chapter (part one of two) follows the pilot episode of the show. I split the chapter into two parts because it was incredibly long. I'm hoping the cadence and the interactions between the characters is fitting for both the show and the book that I'm trying to combine! This first part of the chapter is something like 4,000 words. Some of the lines are taken from the pilot episode, and I don't own any of them obviously.

15 years later

August 2013

“Mom. Mom. Mom!” Katniss groaned and rolled over, ignoring the annoying insistence of her daughter. She had long ago learned the difference between a “Mom” that meant Kit needed dire help and a “Mom” that meant Kit was just being Kit. 

“Kit it is seven in the morning. ON A SATURDAY. Unless you are on fire, or the cute Backstreet Boy is here to ask for my hand in marriage, get out of here until 9.” Katniss didn’t open her eyes and snuggled down into her blankets. 

“Mom, seriously? You’re a grown woman. Feed me.” 

Katniss still didn’t open her eyes, even as she felt Kit hovering over her.

“Me? What about you? You’re nearly 16, if you cant’ figure out how to fend for yourself how on earth am I supposed to marry you off?”

“Oh well, I’m sure I could just be an old spinster like you.” Kit replied and Katniss gasped.

“Rude. That’s so rude. Just for that, you don’t get to have food for the rest of the week.” 

Kit snorted and Katniss finally opened her eyes, much to her dismay.

“You said we could go to Mellarks today.” Kit said as she tried guilting Katniss with puppy dog eyes. It worked.

“Fine.” Katniss threw the covers off of herself. “But don’t say I never did anything for you when they ask.” 

“Oh? And who is they?” Kit asked following behind Katniss down the stairs.

“You know, the people. The ones who will want to know all about your fabulous mother when they are writing a wildly incorrect account of my life.” Katniss replied, reaching the kitchen and starting the coffee.

“Why exactly are these people writing a book about your life?” Kit asked as she sat down in a chair at the table, propping her head in her hands, watching as Katniss reached into the cupboard for the Pop Tarts.

“Um because I’ll have married the cute Backstreet Boy of course.” Katniss scoffed at Kit mockingly, handing her a Pop Tart from the box before pulling the coffee pot out and replacing it with a mug instead. 

Pouring herself a cup from what had been able to accumulate in the pot, she placed the pot back in its place, inhaling the smell of the coffee for a long moment. 

“Would you like me to leave you two alone?” Kit quipped as she picked at the now unwrapped Pop Tart in front of her. 

“Yes please, it’s about to get very dirty between me and Joe here, the things that are going to happen are things you shouldn’t ever see your mother do with a cup of coffee.” Katniss deadpanned, sitting down next to Kit. She took a moment to reach over and smooth down a piece of stray hair on her daughters head, smiling to herself at how awake she was. 

“How long have you been up? You seem very hyper, not to mention you managed to annoy me awake far to early.” 

“Not long I promise. I’m just hungry and I wanted to watch them try and install the stuff for the back to school festival in the square.” Kit grinned at Katniss.

It was one of their favorite things to do in their small town. They seemed to find themselves in a town full of characters, and the people watching was it’s own kind of sport. Katniss felt herself get excited just thinking about it. 

“And you were just going to let me sit down here and ramble on about my future memoirs?” Katniss jumped up, coffee in hand, rushing for the stairs in one swift motion. 

“Mom what are you doing?” Kit shouted after her, following her path.

“I am going to shower and get dressed! Time me!” Katniss shouted back from behind the bathroom door. 

“Mom, I am not going to time you. I will watch TV while you get ready though.” Kit headed down the stairs, a small smile playing at her face. 

“If you watch the next episode of Parks without me, you are dead!” Katniss shouted out over the sound of the shower. In her mind she could see Kit shaking her head in amusement, as she turned on the TV downstairs and settled on some boring documentary. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going to Mellarks wasn’t anything particularly special, seeing as they went every single day – most days more than once, but it was still something they both loved to do. The food was amazing, the coffee was the best either had ever had, and the owner was grumpy and fun to poke fun at. (It helped that he had a soft spot for them both, especially Kit, but then again, everyone in town had a soft spot for both of them). 

When Katniss was finally ready she came down to find Kit immersed in a book while the television droned on in the background. She smiled to herself, almost tempted to not break Kit out of her trance. When she was reading, Kit had a concentration that was of another world. Katniss had made up a game for herself a long time ago where she did one ridiculous thing after another to see how long it took for Kit to even look up. The record was something like 40 minutes. 

“Ya ready bookworm?” She asked after standing there, staring at Kit adoringly for a good 10 minutes. Kit jerked her head up and looked at her mother standing at the base of the stairs. 

“Yeah. How long have you been there? Please tell me just a minute and that you haven’t been standing there staring at me like some deranged person.” Kit shut her book and looked at Katniss expectantly. 

“I dunno, an hour tops, just admiring my handiwork, or as you call it; your face. You know you drool a little when you read? That’s not 50 Shades of Grey is it?” Kit blanched and Katniss smirked in her daughters direction, as Kit stood to join her as they made their way out of the house. 

“Yep, you now me, I love me a good Twlight fanfiction. Maybe one day I’ll find my own Edward Cullen.” Kit joked as they made their way down the familiar path into town.

“Yes, that’s what a mother wants to hear. Maybe you can borrow some of Peeta’s flannels to really complete the Bella look.” Katniss replied putting her arm around Kit’s shoulder. 

“Yes that’s a great idea, but then what would he wear?” Kit asked as they approached the front of the diner. 

“A backwards baseball cap and hopefully nothing else?” Katniss answered and Kit groaned. 

“Thanks for that image, now I won’t be able to look him in the eye.” 

“I’ve told you once and I’ll tell you again: You should never look a man in the eye, that is not what proper ladies do.” Katniss said as she grinned at her daughter, holding the door open for her as they walked inside. 

“Where should we sit?” Kit asked as they stood at the entrance. 

There were a few tables open in the small diner. Katniss had been ribbing the owner Peeta to expand for years now, but he wouldn’t budge. It was the most popular place to eat in town despite his surely attitude and Katniss loved getting him riled up. 

“Um how about the table in the middle right there?” Katniss nodded to a table meant for four people and Kit made a beeline for it. 

Once they were both seated and had pushed the menus out of their way, Peeta approached, coffee pot in hand. 

“You two expecting company or are you just going to ignore that there are tables in here for two people?” He asked sarcastically. His notepad was tucked in the front of his jeans, his blonde hair sticking out from under his backwards baseball cap as per usual. He was the most attractive single man in town but he was completely unaware, busy being a business owner and whatever else contributed to his sunny disposition. 

“Yes, we are expecting two gentlemen callers, one pale skinned and glittery, another tan with fangs.” Katniss replied, looking up at Peeta holding out her coffee cup. 

“Huh?” Peeta asked, a confused look on his face as he filled up Katniss’ mug. 

“Nothing, ignore her.” Kit answered him, holding out her own cup. He hesitated to fill hers up looking at Katniss.

“She really shouldn’t be drinking coffee, she’s only 15. Do you even want to know what this stuff does to your central nervous system?” 

“Yes please tell me. Is there a chart? I love charts. And I can think of worse things for a 15 year old to be doing, like, I don’t know, getting pregnant.” Katniss smiled a shit-eating grin at him and he sighed, pouring Kit a cup. 

“Fine your kid, your problem. Just don’t come complaining to me when she’s twitchy.” Peeta growled at them but Katniss just rolled her eyes. 

“What do you want to eat? Make it fast there are other people here.” Peeta groused, unintentionally encouraging Katniss to draw the process out. 

“Oh I don’t know, what’s on the menu?” Katniss batted her eyelashes at him and Peeta groaned.

“Read the menu. They exist for a reason.” He answered.

“But I like when you tell me, things always sound better coming from a deep male voice. It’s like March of the Penguins. You could just watch an hour and half movie of Penguins being cute, but add Morgan Freeman’s voice and it’s Oscar worthy!” Katniss declared, watching as Peeta tried to maintain his cool. 

“I don’t sound anything like Morgan Freeman.” He countered, his hand going to adjust his baseball cap. 

“Don’t I know it.” Katniss replied in a mocking voice. Peeta was about to launch into a full-fledged argument with her when Kit spoke up.

“Just four donuts please. Chocolate!” 

“Quite a refined palette you’ve got there.” Peeta answered, looking over at Kit, but going to get the donuts anyways. He’d never deny Kit or Katniss anything; even if he would much prefer handing them both halves of grapefruit. 

As he sauntered away Katniss huffed in disappointment. 

“What?” Kit asked and Katniss watched as Peeta grabbed four donuts for them, placing them on plates. 

“That could have been very interesting is all.” Katniss whined, knowing she sounded like a child, but she also knew Kit enjoyed her theatrics. 

“Yeah well, I’m hungry and it could have taken up valuable eating time.” Kit reasoned and Katniss nodded her head in agreement. 

In a matter of minutes Peeta had placed two plates in front of them, two donuts on each, and Katniss was about to try to rile him up again when the sound of the bell ringing near the cook’s station took him away. 

They ate in relative silence for a few minutes, watching as the men outside argued over the best place to put the giant pencil decoration for the back to school festival. School had started almost a full month ago, but Panem did love it’s parties so no one complained. Thinking about school Katniss turned and looked at Kit, who was laughing to herself at the spectacle in front of them. 

“So you excited?” She asked her daughter as she munched on a donut. 

“About what?” Kit responded, not tearing her eyes off the men now trying in vain to keep the pencil upright. 

“Well you only have one more week at Panem High before you switch to Capitol, how you feeling?” Katniss asked. 

Earlier in the week, Kit had been accepted into one of the most prestigious private schools in the country, and had been talking nonstop about how excited she was at the idea of actually being challenged at school. It filled Katniss with more pride than she knew what to do with, and she was as excited as her daughter was. 

“Excited still. Nervous. But mostly excited.” Kit replied, a smile growing on her face. 

“Well, those kids have no idea how lucky they are to have you in their midst.” Katniss told her, smiling warmly. Kit just rolled her eyes. 

“I’m sure. I’m more worried about not being able to find my locker than I am the other kids.” Kit replied and Katniss chuckled.

“Of course you are.” She said and Kit just shrugged her shoulders. 

They fell back into the quiet silence, content to watch the town leaders make a fool of themselves as the pencil in question took to rolling down the slightly sloped hill in front of the diner and they tried to stop it. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they left the diner, Kit asked if she could run over to her best friends Sara’s house and Katniss had told her to go. She liked Sara a lot, even if Sara’s mother hated Katniss, an unwed mother. When she arrived at home she checked the mail, and was nervous to see a letter from Capitol amongst the bills and magazines. 

When she was inside the house she ripped it open and felt her mouth drop. 

“Holy shit that’s a lot of zeroes.” She mumbled to herself. 

She had worked hard her entire life ensuring that Kit never wanted for much, but there was still a lot she couldn’t afford. Kit was aware, and being the great kid she was, never asked for a lot or for anything that seemed wildly out of their means. There had been times Katniss had to force Kit to go to the book store with money in her pocket because Kit never wanted to be a burden, and right now as Katniss looked at the amount of money due for tuition she knew she could never tell Kit how much this new school was going to cost without Kit feeling immense guilt over it. 

Katniss had no idea what to do however. This wasn’t something she could cover right now, or maybe ever, but Kit had big dreams and Katniss was determined to help make them come true. Without a second thought, Katniss tucked the letter into the back pocket of her jeans and scribbled out a note for Kit before heading out of the house towards her best friends house. 

She had met Annie at the Inn, where she had come on as the Chef almost ten years ago. Annie was a little off kilter, but that’s what Katniss loved best about her. She may accidently cut her hand open or burn her bangs because she was too engrossed in whatever it was she was cooking at the moment, but she never failed Katniss, and she loved Kit more than anything. 

When Katniss arrived outside of Annie’s house she pounded on the door, gripping her jacket tightly, pacing back and forth. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn’t hear the door open, and it wasn’t until she saw Annie watching her in amusement that she stopped. 

“Hey.” Katniss said and Annie giggled.

“Well hello yourself. What’s on your mind?” Annie asked as she gestured to the chairs on the porch, sitting down in one herself. 

Katniss shook her head, handing Annie the letter as she continued her relentless pace. 

“Wow, that’s a lot of zeroes.” Annie remarked after a few moments and Katniss shot her a look. 

“That’s what I said. I don’t know what I’m going to do. She’s so excited.” Katniss said, finally taking a seat and placing her head in her hands. 

“You can have anything I own. Take my car! Sell my car!” Annie offered and Katniss glanced over at her. 

“Oh sweetie, no one wants your car.” She remarked and Annie nodded in agreement. 

“That’s true. You know you do have another option.” Annie led and Katniss shuddered.

“Yeah I know, but I don’t know how I would explain my new prostitution job to Kit.” She joked, not wanting to broach the subject. 

“That’s not what I meant. You could ask-“ She began but Katniss placed a hand over her mouth the keep her from continuing. 

“No. Don’t say it. Don’t even think it. I can’t.” Katniss responded, and Annie sighed against her hand. 

“Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad.” She replied after Katniss had removed her hand. 

“Yeah? And maybe they’ll renew Veronica Mars, or maybe Texas will legalize abortion, or maybe Peeta will stop wearing that damn baseball hat.” Katniss said in a monotone voice. Annie giggled a little at the thought of Peeta hatless, but immediately put her own hand over her mouth to cover it. 

Katniss sighed. 

“I can’t Annie. I just can’t. “ She said dejectedly. She felt Annie place a hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles there. 

“You may have to, sweets.” Was all she said, and Katniss sighed, feeling more lost than she had in years. 

“Fuck.” She finally muttered, and Annie hummed in agreement. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That Monday morning Katniss was jittery, but hid it the best she could from Kit as they parted ways after breakfast at Mellark’s, Kit towards the school and Katniss towards Hartford thirty minutes away. 

She was taking a business class at the community college there, but it didn’t start until 9. She figured if she had somewhere to be she could get what she had to do done and not have to linger around afterwards. 

She followed the familiar path towards her childhood hometown, mentally forcing herself to take the correct turns and not chicken out. Her inner voice kept telling her she was walking into the bear’s den for Kit, and that help qualm some of her anxiety, but not by much. 

When she finally pulled up in front of the large white brick building she turned her car off, resting her head on the steering wheel. Every time she came back here her chest filled with utter dread and her mind hastily built up the barriers that had been in place for 16 solid years. After a last long minute she dragged herself out of the Jeep and headed towards the menacing wooden door, ringing the doorbell before she could turn around and run back into her car. 

When the door opened she plastered a fake grin on her face and stared at the woman opposite her. 

“Hey Mom.” 

Her mom looked startled but regained her composure fairly quickly. 

“Katniss, hello. What, is it Thanksgiving already?” Her mother asked and Katniss bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying something biting in return. 

“No, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by.” She saw in Margery’s face that she didn’t buy Katniss’ lie, but curiosity won out and she invited Katniss in. 

“Well come in, come in. Let me take your coat.” She told Katniss, and Katniss shrugged out of it, immediately missing the warmth. 

It could have been a thousand degrees inside the house but she somehow still felt very, very cold. 

She followed as she was led her into the sitting room, taking a seat on the couch opposite her mother. 

“So, you were in the neighborhood?” Margery asked stiffly and Katniss nodded.

“Yeah, I take a business class at the college. I could have sworn I told you.” She said, trying with everything in her might to not play with the end of her braid. 

“Well if you swear it, then I’m sure you did.” Margery replied, a small smirk resting on her features. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Her mother asked her, ever the hostess. 

“I would love some coffee.” Katniss replied, and Margery nodded, beckoning for the maid to come in. 

“Sofia, can you please bring my daughter a coffee, and I’ll take a hot tea. Thank you.” She told the maid, who Katniss noticed was trembling slightly, before she basically ran out of the room. Her mother had that effect. 

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure? It’s not often we see you on a day the banks are open.” Margery remarked and Katniss once again bit back whatever response was itching at her throat. Pissing her mother off was not a good idea at the moment, she at least knew that much. 

“You know, just figured I’d stop in.” Katniss said awkwardly, clutching her hands together. The silence had become stuffy, and she almost kissed the maid on the mouth when she reappeared with a coffee and the tea for her mother. 

She took a large gulp of it, and closed her eyes for a split second, happy for it’s warmth. 

She was about to speak when out of the corner of her eye she saw her father walk into the sitting room. 

“Robert, we have a guest.” Her mother informed her father, an amused tone playing on her voice and Katniss sighed internally. Of course, this was some kind of game to her mother. Everything was. 

“Oh. Katniss. Is it Christmas already?” Her father joked upon noticing her, and Katniss clutched the cup in her hands harder. 

“No dear, she was in town for her business class. She told us, remember?” Her mother beat her to the punch, eyeing her the entire time, making sure she knew that her lie had not worked. 

“No, I don’t remember.” Robert shook his head, heading towards the drink car. 

Jesus it was only 8 in the morning, Katniss thought internally. Maybe having him liquored up would have its advantages though. 

“Actually guys, I had something I wanted to talk to you about.” She began, nervously, trying to sit up straight. 

“Oh?” Her mother asked amused, and Katniss imagined lounging across the space between them to choke her out. 

“Yes. Kit, you know Kit…. Well, she got into Capitol!” She tried to sound excited, hoping it would rub off on her parents. Her mother’s entire face lit up, and she felt herself relax a miniscule amount. 

“Well that is wonderful news! That’s only five minutes from here!” Margery exclaimed and Katniss nodded quickly.

“That’s right! It is. We’re both really excited, and Kit is through the moon.” Katniss paused and her father looked her over for moment. 

“So, you need money.” He said in a monotone voice and Katniss flinched. 

“Well, the tuition is high and I can’t afford it at the exact moment but-“ 

“So, you need money.” Robert stated again, crossing his arms over his chest, and Katniss deflated. 

“Yeah. I need money. But it’s not for me, it’s for Kit, and I would pay you back eventually, every single cent. You know I would. I don’t ask for help.” She stated, her original argument lost in the back of her mind. 

“Oh yes, we know that.” Her mother answered, her face hard. 

“I’ll go and get the checkbook.” Her father said, beginning to leave the room, and Katniss felt the majority of her body relax. 

“Wait a moment Robert.” Her mother broke in, causing Katniss’ body to seize up once more, and she felt panic take over every part of her being. Fuck. 

Her mother sat, considering something for a moment, or probably just enjoying watching Katniss squirm, before finally speaking. 

“If we are to be financially involved in your life, I want to be actively involved as well.” She finally said, a smile playing at her lips. 

“What does that mean mother?” Kantiss asked, her tone biting, only causing her mother’s grin to grow. 

“I want a weekly dinner. Friday nights, you and Kit, here. If that’s too much to ask, then I’m sorry but we can’t help you.” Margery crossed her arms, smug. She knew she had Katniss trapped and while Katniss wanted nothing more than to reject the offer and march out, she knew she couldn’t. 

“I…. I don’t want Kit to know I borrowed the money from you.” Katniss replied quietly, not meeting either parent’s eyes. 

“It’ll be our little secret.” Margery replied mockingly. “Just show up here on Friday night at 7, and you can leave with the check in hand.” 

In her peripheral she saw Robert nod in agreement to his wife’s evil plan. Katniss sighed, long and deep. 

“Yes mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is part two of this chapter, and for those of you reading this that are familiar with the show, I'm sure you understand how exciting it is to write the Friday night dinner scenes, and there will be one in part two!


	5. Chapter 4 Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so here is the second part of Chapter Four. If you have seen the show you see that I'm trying to follow the Pilot episode in these two chapters. After this, I'll be adding in elements that existed during the "Chilton" years, but I'm not sure if I'll keep the exact timeline. There are some quotes in here direct from the show, and I also changed up some things as well. There are more notes at the end concerning where the story is going!

By the time Wednesday night rolled around, Kit was literally thrumming with excitement, and Katniss couldn’t contain the grin it caused her to wear around the house. She watched and tried – tried being the operative word – to not laugh when Kit twirled around in her blue plaid skirt, showing off for both Annie and Katniss. When she skipped back to her room to change, Annie turned to look at Katniss. 

“So, I take it you went and talked to them?” 

“Adolf and Ava you mean? Yeah I did.” Katniss tipped back her wine glass at even have to think about her Monday morning adventure. 

“Well obviously it worked out, I mean unless you robbed a bank and aren’t telling me.” Annie quipped and Katniss let out a single chuckle. 

“No, but I wish that’s what I had done. They agreed, but as always there are many strings attached. My mother. Ugh, you should have seen the fucking look on her face. She knew she had me and she loved every moment of it.” Katniss spit out the word mother like it was a bad taste in her mouth, leaning over to refill hers and Annie’s wine glasses. 

“Well that does sound like Margery.” Annie answered, taking the wine glass offered to her. 

When Kit reappeared after a moment, neither one said anything else about Katniss’ parents. Annie knew that it would kill Katniss for Kit to know she had to grovel at her parent’s feel to send her to school, and Katniss was thankful her best friend knew her so well. 

“Pizza?” Kit asked hopefully, and Katniss couldn’t help but smile.

“Sure kid, but I do have a request first.” 

“Okay, what is it?” Kit asked as she cocked her head sideways. 

“Reenact the Hit Me Baby One More Time music video? I mean you have the skirt and I have a video recorder. We could be YouTube famous in like, thirty minutes.” Katniss grinned wickedly as her daughter rolled her eyes.

“Sure Mom, I’ll do that if you snatch Peeta’s hat off his head the next time we’re at the diner. Before you have your coffee.” She answered, and Katniss scoffed.

“Not happening. He would kill me and then what would become of you?” 

“True. I would probably have to go live on a farm somewhere or something.” Kit replied, throwing herself down on the couch between Annie and Katniss. 

“Yeah, or something.” Katniss replied, thinking of her parents. They would probably love it if something happened to her and they got to take Kit and raise her the rest of the way in their suffocating world. She shivered involuntarily at the thought. 

“So what kind of pizza?” Annie trilled, bringing Katniss out of her thoughts. 

“Extra Cheese!” Kit shouted.

“Oh and Cheesy bread!” Katniss added, while Annie shook her head. 

“You two are very lucky you aren’t lactose intolerant.” She admonished. 

“Don’t we know it.” Katniss agreed while Kit laughed next to her, laying her head on Katniss’s shoulder and burrowing into her side. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day the phone was ringing incessantly at the Inn as Katniss approached the front desk, mail in hand. She gave a very bored looking Johanna a once over before dropping the pile on the desk next to her. 

“Johanna, the phone?” She said as she began to separate the mail into piles. 

“Yeah, it’s ringing.” Johanna replied nonchalantly, not moving an inch. 

Katniss found a letter opener and wedged it under the flap of the letter in her hand before turning back to Johanna. 

“You know where else the phone rings like that? The unemployment office.” She remarked, slicing the letter open as she did so. 

“Fine. But everyone is fucking retarded today so my mood after I answer it is all on you.” Johanna replied, finally picking up the phone. 

“Hello, The Hob, Johanna speaking….. No, I’m sorry we’re completely booked.” 

The brunette shot Katniss a “fuck you” look before walking away from the desk, probably because they were booked all the way up until March of next year and she didn’t really need to look at the reservations. Katniss just rolled her eyes and continued on opening the mail, when she heard a large clatter come from the kitchen. 

She reached the kitchen in minutes, only to find Annie and their produce guy, Finnick, loudly arguing. More accurately, she found Finnick ducking behind areas of the kitchen while Annie threw what looked to be some kind of fruit at his head. 

“Annie what is your problem! There is nothing wrong with those peaches!” Finnick yelled at Annie, who lobbed another peach at his head. To his credit, he had quick reflexes as was able to duck before the peach landed. 

“Oh they’re wonderful Finnick! I’m thrilled! Especially since I didn’t order peaches!” Annie screamed at him, lobbing another in his direction. 

Before she had the chance to pick another up, Katniss grabbed her by the arm, trying to diffuse the situation as quickly as she could.

“Annie, sweetie, not that it isn’t entirely enjoyable to watch, but why are you throwing peaches at Finnick’s head?” Katniss asked a wild looking Annie. 

“Because, he seems to think it’s perfectly fine to show up with the damn peaches even though I ordered apples!” Annie retorted, watching Finnick with a mean side-eye. 

“I told you! The apples weren’t good enough, so I brought you peaches!” Finnick offered up as an excuse to Katniss, still not moving from his hiding spot. 

“How am I supposed to make Apple Cider with fucking peaches?” Annie screamed and it took every ounce of willpower Katniss had to not burst out laughing. 

“Make peach cider?” Finnich suggested half headedly, and Katniss groaned. 

“Not helping Finn.” She told him before turning her attention back to Annie. “Is it absolutely necessary there be apple cider? Why not make a nice peach cobbler or something?” She asked Annie, knowing that the only thing that would help remedy the situation was the idea of making something else. 

“I could, but I really had my heart set on offering the guests apple cider for fall!” Annie bellowed, her shoulders sagging. 

“I know sweetie, but the guests would probably really love some of your famous peach cobbler too.” Katniss provided and Annie lit up, just as she knew she would. 

“That’s true. I could make that crumble crust they always love so much!” Annie exclaimed, already distracted by the idea and moving towards the pantry to gather the ingredients. 

Katniss let out a loud sigh of relief, reaching for the coffee pot and a mug, while Finnick came to join her. 

“Thanks.” He offered and she shot him a look. 

“You know, sometimes I think you bring the wrong thing on purpose just to get her riled up.” Katniss told him and she saw the corners of his mouth quirk up.

“I mean, it’s enjoyable but I don’t really do it on purpose. I would rather her be mad at the wrong thing than mad about something not being good enough.” He told her as he scratched the back of his head.

“Smart man.” Katniss told him and he nodded in agreement. 

With that they both leaned back against the counter, watching as Annie zoomed around the kitchen completely distracted by the new dessert idea. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit was a bundle of nerves as she sat in her last period class that afternoon. It was only Thursday, but her mom was letting her skip the last day of school in order to have a three day weekend before she started Capitol on Monday. Normally she wouldn’t skip school for anything in the world, but as she sat listening to her classmates argue over who was more talented – Katy Perry or Lady Gaga – should was actually glad today was her last day. 

She had already cleared out her locker, and all that was left was the last thirty seconds of this class and then she could say goodbye to Panem High School forever. When the bell finally did ring, she basically bolted out of the class, in such a hurry that when she ran into a solid form it knocked her straight down, her books flying everywhere. 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you standing there.” She muttered to whoever it was, bending over immediately to gather her books. She saw a hand reach and grab her copy of Rosemary’s Baby, and readied herself to have to interact with the stranger. 

Standing up she found herself awestruck as she looked up at a boy she had never seen in school before, and he was gorgeous so she would have noticed him eventually.

“Rosemary’s baby. You’ve got good taste.” He told her, smiling as he handed her the book. 

“You’ve read it?” She asked, wincing internally at how she stumbled over the words. 

“No, but it’s a great movie.” He answered, smiling even larger. “I’m Marvel by the way.” 

“Marvel. Nice to meet you. I’m Katniss.”

“Katniss.” He repeated and she shook her head. Did she really say that was her name? 

“Uh yeah, or actually Kit. Katniss is my mom’s name. She named me after her. Something about how men do it all the time and why couldn’t she, but from what she’s told me I’m guessing a lot of pain medication helped with that decision.” She rambled, embarrassment prominent on her face. 

“Kit. I like that too. It’s nice to meet you.” He didn’t seem fazed at all by her display, his smile as wide as ever. 

“You too. Um I already said that didn’t I? Are you new?” She asked, trying to figure out a way to politely end this conversation so she could run home and burrow under her covers. 

“Yeah, just moved here actually. Are you from here?” He asked, that damn smile not leaving his face once. 

“Uh no. I mean yes, but I was born in Harford.” She was stumbling over every single word. She needed to be committed. 

“Well that’s not far. Hey! This might be weird, but I’ve been looking for a job, and I don’t really know where to look. If I carry your books will you help, since you’re from here?” He asked, and she started. Did he really just ask to carry her books? What was this, 1958? 

“Um, sure okay?” She answered questioningly, and he took her books from her quickly, apparently eager to follow her lead. 

They walked in relative silence for a while, but he spoke up eventually. 

“So how are you liking Moby Dick?” He asked and she smiled. 

“It’s great. I’ve read it before but I usually need to read a book again because I get so excited and read it too fast and I miss parts.” She was about to launch into the new things she had noticed in the book when she stopped suddenly. 

“Wait. How did you know I was reading Moby Dick?” She asked, aware that the book she had today was Rosemary’s Baby, her copy of Moby Dick at the house. 

“Oh shit. Well, not to sound creepy, but I’ve kind of noticed you, you know, around school.” He looked really embarrassed, but she was sure she hadn’t heard him correctly. 

“Noticed me? Why?” Kit began to actively look for an escape route, relieved that she didn’t really need any of the things that he was holding anymore.

“How creepy will it sound if I say you’re nice to look at? Also, you have amazing concentration. Last week there was this fight between these two girls probably like 50 feet away from you, but you didn’t look up from your book, not once.” He admitted, trying to avoid looking at her. 

“Oh. Well what if I noticed but I’m just really self involved?” She asked, not sure how what he had told her made her feel. 

“Maybe, but I doubt it.” He answered, finally looking at her, their eyes meeting briefly before she looked away, her cheeks flushed. 

She wasn’t used to male attention. Usually guys her age hit on her mom, ignoring her completely, which suited Kit just fine to be honest. Her mom didn’t look like she was in her 30’s at all, and it was hilarious to watch her crush the dreams of some asshole guy who thought he was God’s gift to women. 

This guy didn’t seem like an asshole though. Not at all. 

“Oh. Well, thanks.” She told him, smiling a small smile that he returned before they headed on their way towards the dance studio that Delly, the town know it all, owned.

Kit suddenly felt very desperate to help him find a job, for a reason she couldn’t entirely place. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday night came all too quickly for Katniss’s liking. She had been vague in her reasons when she told Kit they were going to dinner, and knowing Kit, her daughter had probably sensed it wasn’t something she particularly wanted to discuss and she had therefore left it alone. 

Of course her mother had called last night and moved the time up to 6:30, so they could have drinks before dinner, and Katniss wasn’t really in a place where she could refuse. 

At 5:45 she was downstairs rummaging through her purse when Kit joined her in the entryway. 

“Mom?” Kit asked gingerly. 

“Yeah babe? What is it?” Katniss answered, still distracted as she looked for a magic way out of tonight’s dinner in her brown bag. 

“Not to sound, you know, bitchy, but isn’t that what you wore to Great Aunt Linda’s funeral?” 

Katniss glanced down at Kit’s words and noticed that it was indeed her funeral outfit she had put on. 

“Huh. I guess so. Freud is flipping over in his grave right now.” She muttered and Kit sighed next to her. 

“You know Grandma is going to say something about that right?” Kit was speaking very carefully, fully aware that going to see her parents was not Katniss’s favorite thing to do. 

“Sweetie, I could show up in a handmade Anne Taylor skirt suit and Grandma would still say something about how I looked like I just woke up. I’m not too worried about it.” Katniss replied, her hand coming to close around something foreign. Pulling it out she realized it was nothing more than an old pack of Mentos. 

“Mom what are you looking for exactly?” Kit wondered and Katniss shrugged. 

“I don’t know. My sanity? I feel like I lost that. Probably around your sixth birthday party. Remember the cops?” Katniss asked her daughter, smiling a tad at the memory. 

“Yes trust me, I’ll never forget it.” Kit replied looking at her watch. “It’s time to go, you know we can’t be late.” She began pushing on Katniss’s shoulders in an attempt to get her out of the door. 

“Fine but I don’t see how we are going to get anywhere without my keys on the table.” Katniss gestured towards the end table and Kit sighed, taking a moment to grab the keys and toss them to Katniss. 

“And off we go.” Katniss muttered to herself. Her outfit was appropriate for her level of excitement. She felt like she was going to her own funeral. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The car ride had been relatively quiet, Katniss stewing in her own thoughts, until Kit cleared her throat to speak up. 

“Mom I know I haven’t asked but is there a reason we are going to Grandma’s for dinner tonight? It’s not a holiday is it?” Kit asked and Katniss shrugged. 

“You know your Grandma babe. Sometimes it’s easier to just give in to what she wants.” She hoped that would qualm her daughters curiosity but she knew better the moment the words left her mouth.

“Mom, you’re lying.” Kit stated, not angry, but rather confused, causing Katniss to deflate a little. 

“Not really. Look her and Grandpa are excited that you got into Capitol. They just choose to show it through familial obligations that no one enjoys.” Katniss didn’t take her eyes off the road, hoping Kit would drop the subject. She could feel her mood souring every mile closer they got to her parent’s house and she knew if Kit kept pressing her it wasn’t likely to end well. 

“Mom.” Kit admonished her and Katniss felt her hackles rise slightly. 

“Look Kit, I don’t do this often but if you aren’t going to drop it I’m going to have to pull the mom card okay? I’m the mom and you are the kid and sometimes you’ve just got to do what I say and not question it, especially when it comes to my parents. My mom and I are not like you and me and there’s a lot of shit there that I would prefer just remain buried. You’ve made it alive and in one piece so far, so just trust me and leave it alone okay?” Katniss snapped, immediately feeling bad about the outburst but she knew the only way she would make it through tonight is if Kit asked little questions as possible.

“Ok Mom. I’m sorry.” Kit’s voice was quiet and Katniss reached between the two of them to grab a hold of her hand, not saying anything and hoping the gesture was enough. 

“ I know kid, me too.” Katniss didn’t specify what she was particularly sorry about but she knew Kit would probably know before she did. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood outside the door to Katniss’s parents house for a good ten minutes before either of them moved to ring the doorbell. Kit waited patiently, the same way she had been doing since she was three years old and seemed to sense that Katniss would rather be drowning in a pool of her own vomit rather than seeing her parents. 

When the door flew open a maid was there to greet them, taking their coats. Margery appeared a moment later, and Katniss steeled herself. 

“Girls! I’m so happy to see you. Kit, you look lovely. What’s this I hear about Capitol?” Margery took Kit by the arm and led her into the sitting room, not bothering to look over at Katniss and leaving her to follow behind. 

Her father was already seated on the couch, a paper in hand, and Margery indicated to Kit that she should join him. 

“Drinks everyone?” She offered and Katniss nodded vehemently. 

“Gin.” She answered and Margery’s eyebrows shot up.

“Gin? What kind of drink?” She questioned and Katniss pretended to think about it for a moment. 

“A Martini I guess.” What she really wanted was just the gin, but she figured it was a little early in the evening. 

Her mother handed her the drink, handing Kit a ginger ale, before taking her place next to Katniss on the love seat. 

They sat in awkward silence, the kind that made Katniss feel like she was suffocating. She drained her drink quickly, wondering how much trouble she would get in if she refilled it herself. She had only been at her parent’s house for ten minutes and she felt 12 instead of 32. 

It was going to be a long night. 

“So Katniss, how is the motel?” Her mother asked her after a long few minutes of silence, and Katniss cringed. 

“The Inn? The Inn is great.” She answered, deciding to throw caution to the wind and serve herself another drink. Her mother said nothing, but Katniss noticed the eye roll. 

“How’s work dad?” She asked her father who had yet to speak other than to welcome Kit and hand her a piece of the paper. 

“Oh you know, same as always.” He responded shrugging, not looking up once. 

“Well good to know nothing’s changed.” Katniss said, throwing herself down on the seat next to her mother again. 

“Oh a lot has changed, you just wouldn’t know.” Her mother snipped and Katniss sighed audibly. 

“Speaking of which, Gale called today.” Her father offered up, and Katniss felt her stomach drop into her toes. 

“He’s a fine man, your father.” Robert told Kit, nodding towards her, all but ignoring the obvious enraged expression Katniss was currently wearing. 

“She’s aware.” Katniss snapped and Kit nodded. 

“He’s smart too. You must take after him.” Robert added in and Katniss felt her nails dig into her arm. 

“Yeah, I talk to him, he’s great.” Kit offered up and looked over nervously at Katniss. This was a game they had played many times, but it still made Kit uncomfortable that her grandparents seemed to use her to get a rise out of Katniss. 

“A child should do more than just talk to her father. She should know him.” Margery stated, and Katniss turned on her. 

“Mom, leave Kit alone. Right now. I mean it, back off.” Katniss growled, and Kit sent her an apologetic smile, but eyed her grandmother cautiously, knowing this was only the beginning. 

“Oh that’s right, the only family member your daughter is allowed to know is you, how silly of me to forget.” Margery said sarcastically, draining her own drink. 

This was something Katniss hated more than anything. The fights about Kit that weren’t really about Kit at all, but affected her daughter more than anything. Her parent’s were either too vengeful against her to notice, or just didn’t care. 

“Mom, not here.” Katniss stood up and stalked towards the kitchen, knowing that if her mother wanted a fight she would follow the only person she enjoyed fights with. 

When she heard the double doors behind her open, she knew she was right. 

“What the hell was that Katniss? You do not just get up in the middle of a conversation and storm out.” Her mother screeched and Katniss bristled. 

“That was not a conversation and you know it mother, and I won’t sit there and let you berate me in front of my daughter about things that are not her fault or mine.” Katniss picked up mug and filled it with coffee, desperately wishing she hadn’t left her gin in the other room. 

“Not your fault? Not your fault? Please, explain to me how the absence of her father in her life is not your fault, I’m interested in knowing, really.” Margery yelled and Katniss slammed the mug down. 

“That’s it, just get it all out.” Katniss yelled and Margery’s eyes widened with anger.

“It is your fault she doesn’t know her father. You took her and you ran as soon as you could and you never looked back. If you hadn’t been so stubborn you could be married to Gale and living a nice life at the moment.” Katniss listened to her mother scream, silently praying Kit wouldn’t hear. 

“Mom, I have a nice life right now, and marrying Gale would have been a mistake.” She volleyed back at her mother, knowing it would be like trying to kick down a brick wall. 

“When you get pregnant you get married, Katniss. A child needs a mother and a father. You were still a child when you left for God’s sake!” 

“Yeah, I stopped being a child the minute the strip turned pink Mom. And she has both a mother and a father. She told you, she talks to him. If she could she would talk to him everyday but he is the one who regulated it to once a week. Don’t fucking put that on me.” She was tired of having this fight, but it was apparently the one tradition her mother was hell bent on keeping with her. 

“He would be there every day if you hadn’t said no to marriage, but no, Katniss is too proud to let anyone take care of her!” Margery screamed and Katniss felt the anger bubbling inside of her reach its highest point. 

“God damn it mom, I wasn’t too proud to come here and ask for help with my kids school was I?” She screamed and watched her Mother’s lips turn up in a smirk.

“No I guess you weren’t were you? Well, you got what you want and I got what I want. We both win don’t we?” Her mother was laying it on thickly, knowing she had backed Katniss into a corner and frustrated her. It was a game they played every time they saw each other, and it left Katniss exhausted. 

“Oh look, it’s time for dinner.” Margery noted looking at the clock and smiled at Katniss before exiting the kitchen. Taking a deep breath Katniss did the same. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dinner had been long and stiff and awkward, so fairly normal for the Everdeen’s by all means. By the time Katniss and Kit were leaving all Katniss could think about was her bed and the bottle of wine sitting on top of the fridge. 

Kit had been quiet until they got in the car, and Katniss could feel her eyes on her, a silent question hanging in the air. 

“So I take it you heard.” Katniss said flatly and Kit sighed next to her.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had to ask them for money? I wouldn’t have switched-“ 

“That. That right there is exactly why. Babe, I know you wouldn’t have wanted to go anymore, and you would have felt guilty about it, but it’s not for you to feel guilty about okay? I did what I had to do for you. That’s what my job is. Please don’t let this dampen your excitement. If anything this will just make for a great addition for your therapist seesions later on in life.” Katniss said, trying to lighten the mood. 

“So, we have to do this every Friday night don’t we?” Kit asked after a moment and Katniss sighed. 

“Until we die love.” 

“Mom?” Kit asked quietly. 

“Yeah babe?” Katniss responded, watching the road in front of her. 

“I love you. And thank you.” 

“I love you too. And you’re welcome.” Katniss smiled at her daughter and knew she had done the right thing. If only Friday Night dinners hadn’t been a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Marvel is going to start popping at some random intervals. For those of you waiting for Peeta/Katniss let me break it to you the only way I can: it's gonna be a slowwwwww burn. Like, real slow. Next up: Kit goes to Capitol!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for how long this took, I just get distracted and I suck at updates. This chapter is pretty lengthy to make up for the lack of update. I had an issue where I was basically writing verbatim what happens in the show and I don't want that to be the case, so it took a lot of drafts to come up with something that takes this story in the direction I want. This chapter works through the first day of school for Kit, and ends at the end of that week. We're introduced to her English teacher (Max for those of you who watch the show), and her new "enemy" at school. Read the notes at the end to see what will happen next, and as always there are quotes from the show but I don't own anything!

“I can’t believe we’re running late.” Kit lamented for what felt like the ten thousandth time that morning from the passenger side of the Jeep. 

“Give it a rest kid, I told you I was sorry. It’s not like I knew my phone was going to kill itself in the middle of the night.” Katniss exhaled with a pointed look at her daughter. 

The morning of Kit’s first day at Capitol hadn’t gone to plan, that much was for certain. When Katniss’s ancient flip phone didn’t go off with the preset alarm, it had thrown both mother and daughter for a loop; Kit into a fit of hysterics and Katniss into a whorl of anger, anxiety, and snappiness. 

It didn’t help that all of her clothing was at the dry cleaners so now she was dressed in jeans, a tie die t-shirt and cowboy boots to drop her daughter off at the fancy prep school. They were both a little snarky on the way as a result. 

“Mom you know what happens when someone is late for the first day of school!” Kit exclaimed and Katniss tried to not roll her eyes.

“Um it’s shorter?” Katniss said, trying to joke but Kit’s face indicated she was having none of it. 

“No. They’re labeled the late girl for the rest of their lives.” She huffed and Katniss tried to not laugh. 

“You’re so dramatic. Maybe you should go out for theater instead of the school paper.” Katniss said as she turned the car into the massive gates housing the draconian looking institution. 

After the car was parked, they both sat silently taking in the enormity of the building in front of them. 

“Wow.” Kit offered and Katniss nodded her head.

“Yeah. It’s been a long time since I’ve been to a place like this. I forget how small it makes you feel.” She almost whispered, and she could feel Kit’s anger towards her dissipate at the revelation. 

“Yeah being back at a school like this is probably fun for you huh?” Kit asked, looking down at her skirt and smoothing it with her hand. 

Katniss turned and looked at Kit, tucking a wayward piece of hair behind her daughter’s ear. 

“Actually it is kind of fun, especially since this time I’m not the one going to school. Come on, we’ve got to go do this thing.” Kit nodded at Katniss’s words, and Katniss took a deep breath preparing herself for whatever the school in front of them was about to hurl their way. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, so we just take a left here right?” Katniss asked Kit over her shoulder as they tried to navigate their way to the Headmaster’s office. 

“Uh I think so?” Kit responded, not sounding confident about it at all, and Katniss sighed. 

She began to walk forward again, her eyes searching for any kind of signage that would help them when she ran right into a mass in front of her. 

“Oh my god I am so sorry!” She exclaimed as she tried to regain her balance after plowing down the stranger in front of her. When she raised her eyes to the man’s she could feel her cheeks flush. 

My, he was attractive. 

“No, trust me, you have nothing to be sorry for. Name’s Gloss.” The man with the stunning Hazel eyes and great jaw said, holding out his hand for her to take. 

“Katniss. Nice to meet you.” She replied placing her hand in his. For a moment they stood like idiots, beaming at each other, until Kit impatiently cleared her throat behind them, shaking Katniss out of her reverie. 

“Oh! Oh sorry! If you don’t mind, do you know where the headmasters office is?” She asked the man, who still held onto her hand. 

“To your left, through those doors actually.” He told her with a brilliant smile, pointing in the correct direction. “Are you new here?” He asked and Katniss felt herself blush. 

“Um kind of? My daughter is I mean. I’m just a new parent here.” She replied and Gloss lit up. 

“Oh really? Wow you’re a parent, wow that’s great to hear. Is your husband here? I’d love to meet him.” He said eagerly and Katniss smiled again despite herself. 

“No, no husband. What about your wife?” She asked, playing his game right back. 

“Never married.” He said, finally letting go of her hand reluctantly. 

“Shame.” Katniss said with nothing but sarcasm in her tone causing the man to laugh. 

“I suppose. Tell me Katniss, what do you do?” He asked, and Katniss readied herself to answer, but the feeling of Kit poking her side snapped her back to reality. 

“Um I work at an Inn, The Hob, in Panem City actually. I wish I could talk more but we unfortunately have to get going.” She said in a rush and the man chuckled. 

“Well it was nice to meet you Katniss. I’m sure I’ll be running into you again.” He told her, walking smoothly away. 

For a moment Katniss stood smiling, watching as he left, before Kit saddled up to her. 

“Feeling pretty good about yourself right now aren’t you?” Kit asked, and Katniss nodded her head dreamily. 

“Would you like a mirror?” Kit asked again, and Katniss turned to her with a scowl. 

“Right. I’m back. Let’s go smart ass.” She told her daughter, and like that, the man was forgotten as they made their way to the office. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what could only be described as a contentious first meeting (thanks entirely to her mother’s surprise appearance) with Capitol’s headmaster, Katniss felt a sigh of relief in her chest as she pulled her car up in front of Mellarks. 

Easing herself out of her car she walked into the diner and sat herself down at the counter, where Peeta was fiddling with some tools, in deep concentration. 

“Well, don’t greet your customers when they come in, or they might think you actually want them here.” She said to gain his attention, and he grunted in response. 

“Fine. Can I have some coffee? Today has been the longest day of my life already and it’s not even ten.” She huffed, bringing her elbows up onto the counter and placing her head in her hands as she tried to figure out what he was doing. 

“Why such a bad morning?” He asked when he finally glanced up at her, making no move towards the coffee pot. 

“I was late to drop Kit off at Capitol, and when we got there my mom was waiting for us like some deranged stalker.” Katniss said, taking the time to point very slowly to the coffee pot behind where Peeta stood. He rolled his eyes but finally turned around and poured her a cup. 

“And that’s what you wore? I mean, that’s a fancy school.” He said as he handed her her coffee. Katniss scoffed. 

“Yes this is what I wore. My phone kicked the dust so I couldn’t go to the dry cleaners. It’s not exactly fair for you to judge my outfit by the way. Do you own any thing other than flannel?” She asked as she took a sip and inhaled deeply. 

“I’m not the one who had to drop my daughter off at some overpriced snobby school today, so I don’t really need to own fancy clothes.” He snapped and Katniss tried to not smile at the way the fire sizzled in his blue eyes. 

“True. Didn’t stop a Dad from hitting on me though.” She offered nonchalantly, but it didn’t go unnoticed the way Peeta’s hands stopped their task completely for a few moments at her admission. 

“Oh yeah? What did you say?” He asked, his eyes darting up to glance at her. 

“I mean it’s not like he asked me out, he just did the thing, you know, asked me where I worked, if I was married.” Katniss shrugged and tried to hide her smirk behind her coffee cup as Peeta tried to maintain his cool. He hated when she told him about the guys who hit on her, therefore she made sure to tell him every time. 

“Yeah? And what did you tell him?” He asked, bringing his hand up to adjust the hat on his head. Katniss watched him for a moment before answering. 

“What do you mean? I told him I wasn’t married and that I worked at The Hob. Hardly ground breaking stuff.” She told him, trying to keep her smile in check even more fervently than before as he continued to glance at her and look away. 

“Well I mean, would you go out with him if he asked? Sounds like he probably wanted to.” He offered as he slid a pastry in front of where she sat. 

“No probably not. I mean, he’s a Capitol Dad and that wouldn’t really be fair to Kit.” She reasoned as she tore into the Danish with her fingers. 

“Here use a fork, you look like an animal. And that’s good. I mean, especially since you know, he’s a dad with a kid in high school. He’s probably old.” Peeta reasoned as he handed her a fork and looked everywhere but at her face. 

“Uh, I have a kid in high school Peeta.” She reminded him as she tried to stab his lingering hand with her fork. 

“You know that’s not what I meant. Most people don’t have kids as young as you. So you’re not old but….” He trailed off and once again adjusted his baseball cap. 

“But he is. Old, I mean.” She finished for him with amusement in her tone. 

“Yeah.” He said, finally meeting her eyes and holding her gaze. 

“So you would say no.” He said with a lilt of something Katniss didn’t catch. 

“Yeah. I’d say no.” She told him with a small smile, not breaking his stare. 

“Good.” He finally said, not turning away from her until the bell behind them sounded out that an order was ready. 

As he walked away, Katniss smiled and shook her head. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit knew this school was where she needed to be in order to eventually make her way to the Ivy League, but she hadn’t expected everyone at the place to be so…. Awful. 

First the whole thing with her grandmother and mom with the headmaster this morning had been utterly unpleasant, and when they had both finally left the white haired man had basically called her a kiss ass and told her that wouldn’t work for her at Captiol. 

Now as she sat in her last period she could feel the stare of the blond girl – Glimmer she thought was her name – and her “posse” boring into her head every time she answered a question. 

She had no idea what she had done to earn the blonde girls ire, other than sign up in the hallway for the school newspaper and have some boy offer to lend her his notes, but she could already tell it wasn’t going to be fun having three enemies and no friends. 

The true topping on the cake had been when she had walked into the very class she sat in to find the tall gorgeous man who had hit on her mother sitting at the front behind the desk. He had smiled at her knowingly, kindly even, when she walked in, but despite that Kit was afraid he would ask her about her mother now, forever marking her as some sort of pariah. 

The girls around her were eating up everything he had to say about Shakespeare, making it clear he was a student (or at least, female) favorite around campus, but she found it hard to find him “dreamy” when he had already hit on her mom. 

He was a really great teacher though, and funny in a dry way that she appreciated. 

“Now, this is a little bit of trivia, but since the life of Shakespeare will be a part of the test, it’s something you should know regardless. How many sonnets did Shakespeare write during his lifetime?” Gloss…. Or Mr. Markem asked the class. 

“154.” Kit answered easily, at which Mr. Markem beamed at her. 

“Very good Kit. It’s great to have a new student who is already fairly up to date on what we’re learning about.” He told her with a genuine smile that she returned. 

When he turned his back, Kit felt a sharp kick to the back of her desk and whipped around to see Glimmer staring at her in a way that made her skin prickle. 

“Looks like Mr. Markem likes you. How nice. Too bad everyone knows I’m his favorite student.” Glimmer snarled and Kit resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

This wasn’t the first confrontation she and the girl had been in today, and like the others they were all initiated by Glimmer out of some weird sort of jealously. The first had been signing up for the paper, where Glimmer had told her, no if ands or buts, that she planned on being the editor and eventually the Valedictorian and that if Kit had any plans to interrupt that she would make school a living hell for her. 

The second had been when some boy named Cato had offered Kit his notes for their History class so she could catch up (calling her Mary the entire time much to Kit’s bafflement), and Glimmer had told her to back off “her man.” 

Katniss had warned her that the kids at schools like these were not like the kids back at Panem high, but Kit had no idea just how drastic the differences would be. While at Panem most kids got in fights over stealing boyfriends or girlfriends, here kids got angry when someone tried to outdo them academically, or offered help to a new student trying to catch up. 

She wasn’t seen as the “new girl” to these kids. She was a threat. It was strange, and as pathetic as it was, she couldn’t wait for school to end so she could be back with her Mom. 

When the bell finally – miraculously – rang, Kit shot out of her seat, lugging her backpack and stack of books with her out to where she knew her mom would be waiting. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katniss stood outside of the Jeep, leaning against the bumper as she waited for Kit to find her. Something about the scene of the kids milling around the courtyard had sent her back 16 years to a time where she would wait for Gale in a similar place so they could go home and escape the horrors school held. She watched a tall blonde boy with a smirk on his face stroll up to his girlfriend and plant a kiss on her lips and swore any moment Gale would be rounding the same corner, with the same look to come and ride home with her. 

When she saw Kit instead of Gale (even though there was a lot of Gale in Kit) she felt herself relax, a genuine smile planted on her lips. 

“Hey kid, how was school?” Katniss asked when Kit was a few feet away. Kit dropped her books and bag on the ground and buried herself in Katniss’s arms as a way of response and Katniss chuckled. 

“That bad huh?” She asked as she placed a kiss on the top of her daughter’s head. Kit nodded against her collarbone. 

“This is a weird place.” Kit said and Katniss laughed, releasing her hold on her and bending over to pick up the discarded backpack. 

“Holy shit, what’s in here? Weapons?” Katniss asked as she tossed the bag into the back of the Jeep. Kit just shrugged her shoulders and got in on the passengers side. 

They rode in silence for a few moments; Katniss content to let Kit enjoy some peace before the younger girl spoke up. 

“So that man Gloss that hit on you today was my English teacher.” She told her Mom and tried to not laugh when Katniss startled. 

“What? He was a teacher? God I thought he was a parent! That’s mortifying.” Katniss said, ignoring the twinge of relief she felt at the news he wasn’t a Dad of one of Kit’s new classmates. 

“Yep. He’s really good too. Girls were practically sighing as he read Shakespeare to us.” Kit said, looking out the window as she did so. 

“Anything else interesting?” Katniss asked, desperate to get the conversation away from the attractive man. 

“Uh, some girl already hates me because she thinks I’m going to try to knock her out of her standing and some guy kept calling me Mary all day.” Kit said, looking at Katniss quizzically as she laughed. “What?” She demanded. 

“Sorry, just… Mary. I can’t believe kids still use that.” Katniss said as she chuckled. 

“What’s it mean?” Kit asked, genuinely curious. 

“Like the Virgin Mary. It means they think you’re pure.” Katniss said as she glanced at Kit and patted her forearm. 

“Well what would they have said if they thought I was a slut?” Kit asked and Katniss laughed harder. 

“Well they probably would have added a ‘Magdalene’ to it.” Katniss told her with a smirk. 

“Wow. Biblical insults. This is a smart school.” Kit said sarcastically causing both she and Katniss to break out laughing once again. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The week passed by fairly quickly, much to both Katniss’s and Kit’s relief. Friday afternoon came around and Katniss stood at the Inn, watching in amusement as Johanna tried to refrain herself from kicking their piano player Haymitch in the ass when he accidently bumped into her, when her (new) cell buzzed in her pocket. 

She pulled it out and glanced at the name, and seeing it was Kit quickly answered. 

“Hello daughter of mine, how was school?” Katniss asked as she moved to sit in the dining room away from all the noise. 

“It was alright. I have a lot of homework, but I was able to get a good amount of reading done on the bus.” Kit told her, and Katniss could hear the door to the house opening in the background. 

“That’s good. Did you want to come to the Inn and earn some cash?” Katniss asked, somewhat hopeful the answer would be yes. They hadn’t been able to spend as much time together since Kit had started Capitol and she missed her mini me. 

“Actually I was wondering if I could go and see Sara? I haven’t seen her since last weekend and her mom is out of town on some Jesus retreat so I figured I could feed her proper food. You know some pizza or ice cream.” Kit asked and Katniss felt guilty for her prior thoughts. Kit lived with her and saw her every day, while Sara probably felt left out. 

“Yeah of course. Tell her I said hey. Maybe ask her if she wants to start doing something on Thursday nights with us every week so you guys have some guaranteed time?” Katniss offered, watching Johanna stomp back to the desk out of the corner of her eye. 

“That would be great Mom! Thanks!” Kit said and Katniss smiled. 

“Okay kiddo. Have fun, but be ready to go see your grandparents tonight for dinner. 6:30.” Katniss told her before they exchanged their goodbyes. She sat at the table for a moment longer, lost in her dread for the rest of her night when Johanna tapped her on the shoulder. 

“What?” Katniss asked as she took in the shit-eating grin Johanna was wearing. 

“Your mother is here.” Johanna said. Katniss started and quickly peered around where Johanna stood to see that Gloss was standing at the reception desk, peering around and taking the place in. Her eyes widened. 

“That is not my mother you asshole.” Katniss said through clenched teeth, but Johanna ignored her. 

“I knew you had game Everdeen, but damn that guy…..” Johanna trailed off, enhancing her grin when Katniss scowled at her. 

“Thanks Jo. I’ll go talk to him now.” Katniss told her, standing up to make her way over, trying to figure out what on earth he was doing here. 

“Gloss.” She said as she approached, and watched as he whirled around to face her, a grin plastered on his features. 

“Katniss. I’m glad I have the right place. That front desk clerk made it sound like she had no idea who you were.” He told her, and she tried to keep her eyes from drinking in how he looked in his slacks and button up shirt. 

“Yeah sorry about that, Johanna is getting fired. Good help is hard to find.” Katniss told him, hoping Johanna would over hear her from where she was undoubtedly eavesdropping. 

“Oh well I’m glad you’re here. I was hoping I could see you.” He said, a smile on his face that she returned easily. 

“Oh? Is Kit doing alright in school?” She asked, letting him know she knew who he was, satisfied when a slight blush crossed his cheeks. 

“Yes of course! You know we don’t get a lot of new students at Capitol, but Kit’s really amazing. We’re lucky to have her. Her presence is really forcing kids to step their game up – academically of course. Sometimes it feels like she already knows everything I’m telling her.” He said, a genuine smile on his face that spoke of affection towards Kit. “She leaves an impression, much like her mother.” He finished, and Katniss felt herself blush. 

“That’s a smooth line Mr. Markem.” She said with an eyebrow raised, and he had the decency to look embarrassed. 

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t tell you I was a teacher when we met. You just seemed so flustered and then I caught sight of your eyes and I was equally as flustered. I also had no idea your daughter would be in my class or else I wouldn’t have…. Uh flirted with you so shamelessly in front of her.” He told her, bringing his hand up to scratch behind his neck. 

“Ah so you figured you’d come find me at work so you could do it without her present.” Katniss said, trying hard to not sound playful – the man was her daughter’s teacher for shits sake – but failing in the process. 

“Yep, you found me out. I haven’t really been able to get you off of my mind since Monday morning truthfully.” He told her, his eyes meeting her own. She lost herself in his gaze for a moment before forcing herself to gain control on the situation. 

“That’s nice to hear Mr. Markem, but don’t you think it’s kind of inappropriate for you to be here? You’re Kit’s teacher.” She reminded him, excepting his face to fall, but he smirked at her instead. 

“Trust me, I poured over the handbook before I made the trip. There’s nothing wrong with a teacher asking a parent of a student out on a date.” He said confidently, causing Katniss to sputter. 

“A… a date? Seriously?” She asked aghast. The guy had balls, she had to give him that. 

“Yes. I would really enjoy it if I could get to know you Katniss. You don’t have to give me an answer right now, but I would really like for you to at least consider it. Talk it over with Kit. There’s a festival coming up at the school in a few weeks and I saw you have a booth you’re running. You can give me your answer then.” He said with a wink at the end, and Katniss felt her mouth drop open. 

“You…. want me to think about going on a date with you for the next three weeks?” She asked in disbelief, so thrown she didn’t back away when he stepped up closer to her, leaning down towards her ear. 

“Yes. Or just think about me however you want, and decide from there.” He whispered in a low voice that sent chills down her spine. Before she had a chance to respond or push him away, he stood up and adjusted the tie on his shirt. 

“I’ll be seeing you Katniss Everdeen. Sweet dreams.” He said with a wink before sauntering away. 

Sweet dreams indeed, Katniss thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the show, Max Medina is just..... yum. Really, he just is. That's how Gloss is too, and why he gets under Katniss's skin so easily. If you can't tell neither she nor Peeta are really "clued" in, but I promise he will become a more prominent character as the story progresses. Next chapter we'll meet Sara, see more of Marvel and Gloss, there will be another Friday Night Dinner (because those are the best) and there will be a major "bump" in the road for Katniss.


End file.
